Usuario Blog:Iguanoraptor123/La Historia de un Cazador
Este es un fan fiction creado por Iguanoraptor alias "Iggy", narra una historia muy melodramática con suspense e interesantes saltos de trama en la que algunos de los usuarios de la wiki se convierten en cazadores que masacran a monstruos de forma muy molona y cosas así. Aviso chicos intentare acabar esta historia y comenzar una nueva ;) Introducción Bienvenidos, soy Sancho Lassa Lopez, conocido gracias a mi equipo por "Sancho el huérfano", soy un gran maestro en el arte de las espadas, sobre todo katanas y hachas espada. Manuel Domínguez, alias Iggy un gran maestro de martillo, Arco y Hacha Cargada Eliezer, sacrifico su vida por defender a los demás Alejo Lautaro, alias Ankalos, este ultimo es nuevo, usa la gran espada y usa el Bastón Insecto Manuel Jesus, alias Nelo, gran maestro del gran espada y mas serio que Iggy Equipamiento Sancho Set de Malla - 3 mejoras por pieza Espada larga Wyvern Fuego - 1ª mejora Rex Set de bellota Espada de Rath Iggy Set de Raths- 4 mejoras por pieza Martillo de Rathalos - 2ª mejora Mario Set de Mario Martillo Explosivo Luigi Set de Luigi Martillo Explosivo Sylex Malla Anti-Wyvern X1 Ankalos Set de Rathian - 1 mejora por pieza Gran Espada Inferno (heredada de su abuelo) - Maxima mejora alcanzada Rex Set de bellota Espada bellota Ala Quemada Malla Anti-Wyvern Z Reggy Malla Anti-Wyvern X2 Acompañantes Rayo, Felyne de Sancho Mario y Luigi, Felynes de Iggy Raths, Halk de Iggy Sílex, Wyvern acompañante de Iggy es un Qurupeco Carmesí en forma Hardcore Ala Quemada, Wyvern acompañante de Ankalos Reggy, Wyvern Acompañante de .............proximamente Rex, el nuevo Felyne integrante, es de Ankalos Cha-Cha, uno de los Shakalaka de Eliezer, es muy bobo Kayamba, el segundo Shakalaka de Eliezer, tiene mas sentido de la razón Cazadores a Sueldo A.J Gallardo, Cazador a sueldo de Moga Alpha, hermano de Gallardo Hart, Feline de estos dos. Os voy a contar los orígenes de mi equipo, y por lo tanto el mío, empezamos. Historia Nací en la pequeña aldea de Kotoko, tan solo tenía 5 años cuando un gran Rathalos de color carmesí llamado el Rey Alado atacó a mi familia mientras trabajaban en el campo, tan solo quedaron llamas. A partir de aquel día juré venganza al Rey Alado. Un Felyne ayudante de mi padre apareció después, mi padre lo cuidó desde cachorro, se llamaba Rayo, tanto él como yo teníamos la misma edad, salimos corriendo hacia el pueblo, gritando y llorando a la casa de mi abuelo, el fundador de Kokoto. ''-¿Que os a pasado?'' - Preguntó desconcertado. ''-¡¡¡El Rey Alado a atacado a mis padres!!!'' - Grité ''-¿¡Qué!?'' - gritó mi abuelo Los tres fuimos corriendo al antiguo huerto de mi padre, que había quedado reducido a cenizas ''-No... Hijo...'' - Sollozaba mi abuelo. ''-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?'' - Dijo Rayo ''-Prometí a vuestros padres que te cuidaría el día que ya no estuvieran. Os entrenaré para poder vengaros al culpable de su muerte, confío en vosotros'' - Dijo mi abuelo Tras varios años de duro entrenamiento, tiempo después de cumplir los 16 se me dio la oportunidad de mostrar mi valía como cazador. ''-Nieto, esta es tu oportunidad para mostrarte al mundo, caza a ese Yian Kut-Ku que atosiga a los comerciantes.'' ''-Bueno, la verdad es que el Yian Kut-Ku es más un pajarito que un verdadero wyvern, pero por algo se empieza...'' ''-¡Vamos a por él!'' - Dijo Rayo, lleno de ánimo. Aceptamos la misión y viajamos hasta el Bosque y Colinas, la cacería era sencilla aunque lenta debido a que tan sólo portaba una mera Daga de cazador, pero de repente, en medio de la batalla, apareció un Yian Garuga de color más oscuro que lo normal, con una oreja rota y con un solo ojo que brillaba de color rojo; además expulsaba un vaho oscuro, evidencia de que algo no iba bien. Enfurecido, el Garuga atacó rápidamente al Kut-Ku y luego huyó. Tras este incidente, la batalla prosiguió normal, pero de repente, el Yian Kut-ku se desmayó, lo que me pareció extraño... ¿Que le pasa? - Grito Rayo ¡No lo sé, pero seguro que es algo malo! ¡Pon la trampa choque! - Grité. Cuando se disponía a poner la trampa, un aura negra envolvió al Yian Kut-Ku, que se levanto rápidamente y se puso a dar picotazos por todas partes, lanzando a Rayo por los aires. Algo había cambiado, ya que ahora el Kut-Ku parecía de un color más oscuro y sus ojos brillaban rojizos, además exhalaba el mismo vaho oscuro que el Yian Garuga. Proseguimos la caza hasta que empezó a cojear, consiguió escapar hasta una zona apartada del bosque, donde lo encontramos durmiendo, pero podía despertar. Es nuestra oportunidad. Rayo ''- Susurré. Y ambos nos dispusimos a colocar un par de bombas, lanze un piedra para activarlas y... ''¡¡¡Kryaghhhhh!!! - Fue el último alarido que soltó el Yian Kut-Ku. Cuando regresamos a casa, nos encontramos con una gran multitud de gente, entre ellos también había varios lynians y algunos wyverianos. Es el nieto del jefe - murmuraban exhaltados. ¿Que pasa, nya? - Preguntó Rayo, extrañado. Sólo transcurrieron pocos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - '''No...' - susurré.'' Mi abuelo sufrió un infarto el tiempo que estuve fuera, cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde. ''Y después de tanta tragedia y muerte, aquí empieza nuestra aventura. Días después de el infarto de mi abuelo llego una carta 'QUERIDO CAZADOR ACÉRCATE AL GREMIO DE CAZADORES EN MEDIA HORA TE ESPERAREMOS' Me acerque al gremio para saber por que la carta. '¿¿¿Quien me escribió la carta???' - Dije 'Fui yo, el único amigo de tu abuelo' - Dijo él 'Tu abuelo quería que fueras a Pokke, allí te esperara un tal Iggy, tiene tu edad el te ayudara a cazar mejor, ademas de ser familiar tuyo' - Dijo él 2 Días tarde para conocer a ese tal Iggy, que se rumoreaba que era familiar mio. Preguntamos a los aldeanos en busca de respuestas. '¿Perdonad pero donde vive ese tal Iggy?' - Pregunte a un herrero '¿Te refieres a nuestro cazador?, el vive a dos manzanas de aquí, el entrena a su Halk apodado Raths, y a sus dos felines, Mario y Luigi' - Dijo el herrero con buena cara Al llegar a su casa vi un dragón de tamaño enano sobrevolando la casa, y unos golpes que podrían tumbar al mayor Cephadrome de un solo golpe '¿Hola, hay alguien?' - pregunte 'A lo mejor no esta, Nya' - Dijo Rayo. 'Buuuuhhhh' - dijo alguien Me asuste, si me asuste, me acojone, me cague encima, no salgamos de rodeos. 'Soy Manuel Domínguez Domínguez, llámame Iggy, el mejor cazador de Pokke, estos son mis felines, Mario y Luigi, son hermanos, y este es mi Halk al que llamo Raths, no se por que pero tiene la plaga dragón y fuego, que haces por acá, señor....' - Dijo Iggy 'Señor Sancho Familiar Tuyo Al Que Tienes Que Ayudar' - Dije 'Ahh vale debes de ser mi primo' - Dijo él. 'Como llegaste a ser el cazador mas bueno de todo Pokke, Nya' - Dijo Rayo 'Os contare mi historia, pero sin diálogos, no me gustan ni un pelo.' - comenzó él 'Todo empezó cuando a los 4 años, empece a los 4 años, mi padre, que por aquel entonces era el mejor cazador y es el instructor de clases de Pokke, me dio clases de manejo de armas, ninguna me gustaba mucho, pero cuando cogí un martillo, que ni mi padre podía coger, lo golpee contra el suelo e hice que los Popos de la granja salieran huyendo, aparte de cazar también iba hacia el instituto y me gradué en ciencias, mi primer monstruo por cazar fue el Viejo Tuerto, un Yian Garuga difícil de vencer, le faltaba un ojo, y era mas oscuro de lo normal' - explico 'Mas oscuro de lo normal dices, un momento, fue el Garuga que hizo que el Yian Kut-Ku se comportase de manera extraña, Nya' - Dijo Rayo 'A si que algo malo sera no, me suena hacer leído alguna enfermedad sobre eso, que los Wyverns y Pelagus se comportasen de manera extraña, pero no me acuerdo' - dijo 'A que esperamos, necesito que me ayudes a derrotar al Nibelsnarf de la zona Desierto' - Dijo 'OK' - Dije 'Por mi vale, Nya' - Dijo Rayo 'Y Por nosotros' - Dijeron Mario y Luigi 'Huahagahhhhh' - Dijo Raths 'Chicos hoy le toca a Raths' - dijo Iggy Llegamos a la zona Desierto, el la cual no se veía ni un alma cuando de repente suena. 'Fussss' - Se escucho El Nibelsnarf me tenia entre sus fauces, pero me acorde de que tenia bombas. Puse 2 Bombas barril y les di con mi katana 'BOOM' - Sonó 'Bien hecho, de un golpe' - Dijo Iggy 'Ayúdame a limpiarme las babas' - Dije 'Ni loco, JAJAJAJAJA, Raths, ¿divisas algún monstruo?' - Dijo Iggy 'UIaghhh' - Aulló Raths '¿Que dice?' - Dije 'Creo que dice, que se acerca alguien, Nya' - Dijo Rayo 'Y así es ¿pero quien?' - Dijo Iggy 'Ehhhh' - Dijo el desconocido '¿Quien es?' - Dijimos todos '¡Ayuda! Necesito ayuda estoy herido y me persigue un gran dragon negro' - Dijo él desconocido 'Ayudemos al desconocido, Nya' - Dijo Rayo Tan pronto como llegamos a socorrer al desvalido, un gran dragón negro sobrevoló nuestras cabezas '¿Como te llamas?' - pregunte 'Alejo Lautaro conocido por otros por Ankalos, el dragón me ha arrastrado desde la zona volcánica' - Dijo el desconocido '¿Que zona volcánica, Nya?' - Pregunto Rayo 'La de Kokoto' - Dijo Ankalos '¿¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!???' - exaltamos todos 'Vayámonos, Raths nos vamos' - Dijo Iggy Tan pronto como llegamos al pueblo, los problemas iban en aumento. '¡¡¡Ayuda, Nos a atacado un gran dragón de vaho negro!!!' . Exalto un aldeano 'Cazadores, un gran dragón negro de vaho ennegrecido ha traído muerto este gran Fatalis' - dijo la jefa de la aldea Que dragon seria capaz, no de haber matado un gran Fatalis, sino también de haberlo hecho trizas, estaba en un estado putrefacto, pero solo llevaba media hora ahí 'Dios mio' - exalte 'No hay animal o monstruo mas fuerte que un Fatalis, pero......' - Iggy se que un rato pensativo 'Yo conozco a un gran guerrero, es mi mejor amigo y también se graduó junto a mi en ciencias, pero se me olvidan cosas, el esta en Moga, pero tendremos que pasar por Yukumo, en ese sitio ha aguas termales de las buenas' - contesto Iggy '¿Cuando hacemos las maletas?' - salto Ankalos 'Ya' - respondí yo Día después.... 'A ver me llevo a mis felines, mi Halk,mis martillos, mis armaduras, mis archivos sobre dragones, proyectos científicos y el gran arco de mi abuelo' - dijo Iggy '¿Sabes usar el arco?' - Dije yo 'Me enseño mi difunto abuelo, descanse en paz, murio defendiendo la aldea de ataques de dragones' - dijo Iggy 'Lo siento, Nya' - salto Rayo 'Cazadores conozco un comerciante que tiene que ir a Yukumo, él os llevara' - salto la jefa de la aldea El comerciante nos llevo, pero en medio del camino apareció un Zinogre muy raro. Exhalaba el mismo Vaho negro que otros Wyverns. '¿Que le pasa?' - salte '¡¡¡¡Es el virus dragón!!!!' - salto Iggy '¡¡¡Que!!!' - Exaltamos todo el grupo y el comerciante 'El Virus Dragón o Frenesí o también llamado por personas en otras zonas del mundo el Virus del Dragón Enloquecido, afecta al sistema nervioso, motor, también a su comportamiento y las cuerdas vocales, cuando un monstruo pasa la enfermedad se conoce como el Estado Extremo, en el cual no le afectan las trampas ni los atributos tales como veneno, parálisis, y tampoco el daño elemental, pero tengo esto, la Piedra Purificadora o Piedra Anti-Wyvern que los vuelve normal por un tiempo' - Dijo Iggy 'Cazadores la Ciudad esta a dos millas, pero teneis que derrotar al Zinogre para poder llegar' - dijo el comerciante 'Auhshhhhhh' - Dijo el Zinogre Infectado 'Enserio, tengo mucho miedo, Nya' - Salto Rayo 'Nosotros no, Nya' - Saltaron Mario y Luigi 'Vale los puntos débiles son las patas traseras, la cabeza y la espalda, Sancho tu a la cabeza con la katana llegaras, Ankalos tu a las patas traseras, yo a la espalda' - Salto Iggy '¿Pero como?' - Respondí 'Así, Luigi lanzarme y Raths agarrame en el aire y súbeme a su espalda' - Respondió Iggy La primera vez que vi una cabalgada de esa manera fue bestial, ver como un feline era capaz de lanzar el cazador por los aires y de como un halk era capaz de ayudar 'Aoahhhh' - Decía Iggy mientras apuñalaba al Zinogre por la espalda 'Iahhhuhhhh' - Exaltaba el Zinogre debilitado Al final cuando el Zinogre termino en el suelo muerto descubrimos que había sido atacado antes por un monstruo aun mayor, ¿Podria ser el Gran Dragon Negro que ataco al Fatalis dejandolo en muy mal estado?. 'Por fin en Yukumo' - Exalte 'Bienvenido a mi aldea, anda es un Halk Wyvern pensaba que estaban extintos' Dijo la jefa de la aldea '¿Dices Halk Wyvern?' - Salto Iggy 'Si estos animales fueron los mas peligrosos para los aldeanos, pero si los enseñabas bien y eras su amigo era un amigo fiel que nunca se ira' - Dijo la Jefa de Yukumo '¿Bueno tienes alguna misión para nosotros?' - Dije yo 'Necesito que matéis, al Gran Jaggi y a un Qurupeco, os aviso ya hace días que ese Jaggi estaba muy raro' - dijo la jefa de Yukumo 'Tal vez sea el Virus Frenesí' - Dijo Ankalos Y así era, pero en medio de batalla ocurrió esto. 'Este Jaggi es muy fuerte, pero no nos costo mucho el Qurupeco' - Dijo Ankalos 'Aiahhhhhhhhh' - Se escucho cerca Había un Qurupeco carmesí con la espalda y el cuello en el cual el elemento trueno parecía haberlo controlado por completo como el cuello del Deviljho Salvaje. Y de un golpe mato al Jaggi Infectado No quedamos extrañados, no había Wyvern Pájaro que pudiese controlar su elemento y ademas ni se infecto de tal golpe, al regresar a la aldea le preguntamos a la jefa de la Aldea Yukumo. 'Perdone señorita' - Dije yo 'A aparecido un Qurupeco Carmesí que su cuerpo , todo su cuerpo amanaba truenos, era muy extraño' - Deje 'Aquel Qurupeco es el legendario defensor de Yukumo, el legendario Sílex' - Dijo la jefa de la Aldea 'Se pueden hacer que los grandes monstruos te ayuden en misiones....' - Pensó Iggy Por la noche Iggy salio de casa con esperanza de encontrarse con Sílex, pero los problemas llegaron demasiado pronto, un gran monstruo de color amarillo apareció por detrás de él. 'Socorro' - Murmuro Iggy 'Aiahhshshhhhhh' - se volvió a oír 'Sílex, es el' - aun emanaba los truenos de su cuerpo cual Deviljho o Rajang fuese La lucha termino en tragedia, Sílex resulto malherido y el dragón desconocido huyo. 'Tranquilo Sílex, me has ayudado así que te voy a devolver el favor' - Dijo Iggy En casa de mientras 'Iahhhhhhh' - Grito Raths desertando a los felines 'Donde esta mi amo, Nya, despertar Nya' - Dijo Mario y Luigi 'He Vuelto chicos' - dijo mientras abría la puerta '¿Donde Estabas?' - dije yo y Ankalos 'Haciendo amigos' - Dijo en un tono desconocido Al día siguiente de camino a moga cuando nos dispusimos a subir al barco, se oye en las cercanías 'IAhahahshahhhhh' - el rugido de Sílex 'Os presento a Sílex, Sílex estos son mis amigos, Amigos este es mi nuevo acompañante' - Dijo Iggy '¿¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!???' - Dijimos todos en un grito 'Al parecer si eres una buena persona este gran dragón se vuelve leal a ti, es mi primer wyvern amigo' - Dijo Iggy '¿Pero Como es posible?' - dije yo 'Sílex nos acompañara a donde vayamos' - dijo Iggy 'Ademas estuve toda la noche fabricando esto, una armadura de Wyvern, que le permitirá ser inmune a sus debilidades que también le permitirá emanar su aura de truenos, otra cosa he descubierto que Sílex es la forma Hardcore de un Qurupeco Carmesí' - Dijo Iggy 'Como mola' - Dijo Ankalos 'Espero que mis amigos, mi Halk, y tu Sílex seáis grandes amigos, ademas chicos a lo mejor encontráis algún día vuestro wyvern acompañante' - Dijo Iggy 'Ya me gustaría, bueno vayámonos' - Dije yo 'Espera, no hemos probado las aguas termales, y me gustaría' - Dijo Ankalos Si os digo la verdad las aguas termales de Yukumo no tienen comparación, hasta los Felines, el Halk de Iggy y su Wyvern. Nos pusimos en marcha y os digo la verdad que parecíamos viejos que acabábamos de comer filete de Jaggi. Nos volvimos a poner en marcha 'Bueno ya en el barco no, chicos y dragones' - Dijo Ankalos 'Y nosotros que somos monigotes, Nya' - gritaron enfadados nuestros Felines 'Bueno y Felines' - Rectifico Ankalos 'Eso esta mejor, Nya' - Dijo Rayo 'Iahhhhahhhhhh' - Refunfuño Sílex '¿Que? Ah, seguro que tienes hambre, estamos en un barco rumbo a Moga así que hay peces' - Dijo Iggy Tan Pronto como decirle eso a aquel dragón, se puso a pescar, saco mas de 40 peces de los cuales nada mas que quedaron huesos y tripas. 'Iuhhhhhh' - Dije 'Voy a Vomitar, buf, buarghhhh' - dije vomitando Al fin llegamos a Moga y Eliezer nos recibió con brazos abiertos, bueno no fue así, fue de este modo: '¿Pero que coño?, un gran Qurupeco, con cazadores, serán brujos' - Dijo un aldeano 'Hey capullos, ¿de donde sacasteis ese Pajaro-abrelatas-pescapeces-electrico?' - Dijo la pescadera 'Buscamos a Eliezer' - Dije 'Vive ahí capullos' - dijo la pescadera Llegamos a su casa pero pronto me asuste de detrás mía apareció 2 Shakalakas 'Cha-Chi otros cha-chadores' - dijo uno 'A Kayamba no gustar forasteros con dragón gigante' - dijo el otro 'Hey Manfred' - Se escucho '¿Que haces en Moga?, no te veo de hace 5 años y ¿de donde sacaste ese gran wyvern? Desde luego eres una caja de sorpresas' - Se volvio a oir 'Eliezer, cuanto tiempo hermano' - dijo Iggy entusiasmado 'A Cha-Cha gustar nuevos amigos' - dijo el primer Shakalaka 'Cha-Cha ser muy ingenuo, recuerda palabras de Kayamba, un wyvern es igual a problemas' - dijo el segundo 'Ah si, estos son Cha-Cha y Kayamba son mis Shakalakas secuaces' - Dijo Eliezer 'Te presento a Raths, mi Halk; mis Felines Mario y Luigi; Sílex, mi Wyvern Acompañante y mis compañeros, Sancho y Ankalos' - respondió Iggy 'Encantado' - Respondió Eliezer 'Iahhhhhhh' - gruño Sílex encantado 'Uihhhhhh' - rujió Raths 'Encantados, Nya' - dijeron nuestros Felines Tras las presentaciones, entro el Jefe de la aldea de Moga corriendo 'Cazadores, ayuden a mi aldea, hay un Ceadeus que provoca terremotos' - dijo gritando el jefe de la aldea de Moga 'Chicos yo me voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque, se dice que da suerte' - dijo Ankalos 'Aya tu, nos vamos' - dijo Eliezer Ankalos fue hacia el bosque pero tubo un encontronazo, con un gran dragón negro. 'Eres tu, déjame en paz' - grito Ankalos Pero tras darse la vuelta cayo por una grieta y en la guarida de los Felines...... 'Ahhhh' - murmuró 'Deberíamos ayudarle' - dijo uno 'Aya tu, nos vamos a cultivar' - dijo otro 'Tranquilo amigo, soy Rex' - dijo Rex 'Yo Lautaro pero me llaman Ankalos' - Dijo Permanecieron hablando hasta que Ankalos dijo: '¿Te gustaría ser mi Felyne acompañante en las cacerías?' - Dijo 'Si me encantaría' - dijo entusiasmado el felino 'Luego te presento a mis amigos' - dijo Ankalos 'Me encantaría, vayámonos a la ciudad' - Dijo Rex Cuando llegaron a la aldea. 'Que solo nos hemos quedado' - Dijo Ankalos Mientras tanto. 'Dios Mio, es el hermano perdido de Santa Claus' - Dije yo 'Cha-Cha decir que ya esta debil atacar cuerno' - dijo Cha-Cha 'Iahhhhh' - dije mientras le golpeaba 'Se le ha roto el cuerno, me pido la barba' - Dijo Iggy rompiendo la barba 'Que bien me la carge, esta noche me servira de manta jajaja' 'Esta huyendo, lo conseguimos, volvamos a la aldea' -dijo Eliezer Volviendo a la aldea nos ocurrió que encontramos a '''Rey Alado'. Dios mio tu otra vez - Dije ¿Que pasa, quien es este wyvern? - Dijo Eliezer El que mato a mis padres, no puedo dejarle seguir vivo, voy a matarlo - Dije - Oye tu, me arrebataste a mis padres, ahora te voy a arrebatar tu vida Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Rugió enfureció Rey Alado Chicos, por fin llego voy a presentaros a............ madre mia que es eso - dijo Ankalos asustado Rey Alado - Contesto Iggy Vaya bicharraco - Dijo Ankalos ¿Atacamos o nos vamos a la cama?- dijo Eliezer A la cama - dijo Ankalos acojonado ¡Al ataque! - dije yo e Iggy Tras unos golpes, el wyvern percibió una extraña sensación, se giro y se avisto otro wyvern, pero de color amarillo dorado. ¿Pero que es eso? - contesto Ankalos ¡¡¡Es el wyvern que nos ataco a Sílex y a mi!!! - dijo Iggy Era un Selragos, o tal vez Sorogias, ya me acuerdo era ¡¡¡Seregios!!! - dijo Eliezer Tan pronto como se cruzaron miradas de esos 2 grandes wyverns, salieron enzarzados en un combate aéreo y se fueron en dirección al sur rumbo a Dondrumo, la cual aun no sabíamos que existía. Vayámonos a casa - dijo Eliezer Como necesitábamos materiales fuimos a puerto Loc-Lac. Entonces oímos decir a un comerciante charlatán decir: Barato, barato lleve 3 y pague 4 - dijo el comerciante Menudo estafador - dije ¿Perdones necesitáis cazadores a sueldo? - dijo un cazador ¿Que es eso? - dije Los cazadores a suelto, tu los pagas y los materiales que obtengan te los envían por correo - dijo Eliezer Y no hay mejores cazadores a sueldo que yo Alpha, mi hermano Gallardo y mi feline Hart - dijo Alpha - Bueno hablemos del sueldo De esto me encargo yo - dijo Iggy ¿Cuanto queréis al mes 500 zennys? 1.200 zennys al mes - dijo Gallardo Ni pa ti ni pa mi - dijo Iggy - 855 zennys Aceptamos - dijeron los dos Elegid entre estas misiones de alto rango: ¿Barroth o Rathian? -Dijeron Nos urge mas la de Rathian - Dije Nos pondremos en marcha - dijeron De camino a la aldea de Moga nos paro el jefe y se dirigió a Iggy Una pregunta pequeño, ¿No fue tu padre el que derroto al Ceadeus, al que mando mi padre que derrotara hace casi 20 años? - Dijo el Jefe de la aldea Fue hace 17 y no oi nada mas de el, fue como si desapareciera tras irse a Dundorma - Dijo Iggy Perdon siento mis modales, soy el actual jefe de esta aldea Juni.... nah olvidaos de eso, ¿de verdad que no sabes lo que le paso a tu padre? Fue un gran heroe aqui - Dijo con cara alegre No señor, ademas fue un gran heroe en otros sitios como Harth - Dijo Iggy con cara triste Siento tu posible perdida hijo - Dijo un poco mas triste Pero tengo una ultima misión para vosotros- Dijo mas entusiasmado ¿De que se trata?- pregunte Se trata del antiguo archienemigo de mi difunto padre; el Lagiacrus de Marfil - dijo furioso Venga alegremos las caras ¿No, iggy? - Dije Si, ya sabre lo que le paso a mi padre - Dijo mas entusiasmado Al día siguiente a las 6 AM Buenos dias- Dijimos hacia el jefe Buenas, la presa de hoy se encuentra en el centro de la isla, id con cuidado - dijo el Jefe A por ello - Dijo Ankalos Venga rompamosle su ort*, perdón quiero decir, rompamosle el cuerno, y de parte metamosle su cuerno por el ort* - dijo Eli susurrando Llegamos al centro de la isla pero algo parecia ir mal, el animal yacía muerto cuando llegamos, o eso creiamos Esta muerto - Dije No lo esta, esta en un coma - Dijo Eli ¿A que te refieres? La unica manera de que un monstruo entre en coma es o que se de un buen golpe en la cabeza o a traves del Vir...- Se entrecorto Iggy cuando se desperto el monstruo con un color anormal ¿Que le pasa es el Virus? - Dijo Ankalos acojonado ¡No es peor! acaba de entrar en estado ¡Apex! - Dijo Iggy Dios mio - Dije Me lanze al ataque pero me rebotaba el arma, y cuando recibi uno de sus ataques por poco muero Mi armadura no puede parar sus ataques - dije Normal, es la de cuero - dijo Ankalos Callate -dije Espero que tengas algun plan Iggy -dije Tirarlo por un acantilado y rezar -dijo Iggy Pues venga, al nido de la Rathian, espero que no siga - Dije En ese estado es capaz de subir 2 montañas - dijo Eli Os espero en el pueblo chicos - Dijo Ankalos acobardado De eso na' '' - Dije Mientras subiamos por las 'escaleras' de roca para avanzar hacia el nido, el leviathan se las ingenio para subir ''Acercaos al saliente, y preparad las bombas barril - dije fugaz Tan pronto como se acerco al saliente di orden de explotar las bombas pero ni se inmuto, de pronto Ehh mirad ahi - dije Es el seregios de antes - Dijo Eli nos esta intentando ayudar ¿Creo? - Dijo iggy De pronto el seregios coge por la espalda al leviathan y lo suelta a 1000 metros sobre el suelo del fondo del acantilado, tras esto el Seregios me devuelve una mirada como si nos volviéramos a encontrar Puff eso tiene que doler - dijo Ankalos Son mil metros, bueno desde aqui estamos a 982 metros y pico -dijo Iggy Mision Cumplida - dije aun extrañado por el extraño suceso del Seregios Nos dirigimos a la aldea y alli nos esperaba alguien, pero era alguien familiar para Iggy Hola hermano - Contesto el extraño ¿Quien eres tu? - conteste El hermano menor de Manuel o Iggy para sus amigos - Contesto el ¿Que haces aqui pendejo? - Contesto Iggy Vengo a solicitarte ayuda - Contesto ¿De que se trata? - Conteste ¿Quienes sois vosotros? - Contesto Somos el su equipo, yo; Sancho, el, Ankalos y el... - Se corto Es Eliezer, jugabamos con el de pequeño - Contesto Bien, que quieres - Contesto Llevaros a Val Habar, ha habido un problema con un antiguo monstruo - contesto ¿Cual? - contesto Iggy sobrecogido Es un monstruo de los mas raros que puedas avistar por alli, es un animal que ni siquiera tiene una traduccion para otros idiomas, capaz de derrotar al Deviljho, es un Dinovaldo - Contesto ¿Que es? - Contesto Ankalos sobrecogido Venid conmigo y lo sabreis - Dijo Aceptamos, hermano - dijo Iggy Durante la noche desperté a Iggy para preguntarle una cosa acerca de su padre ¿Estas despierto Iggy? - susurre mientras le agitaba Si..........no me agites mas a ver si vas a despertar a Raths - contesto somnoliento ¿Que quieres? - contesto Quiero saber por que me mentiste sobre tu padre - conteste Vayamos a otro sitio y te lo contare - contesto Fuimos andando al muelle y comenzó a relatar por que mintió Yo te engañe en casi todo excepto en lo del martillo, je.... bueno a lo que iva, la verdad es que no conozco mucho a mi padre ni siquiera conoci a mi madre, voy a empezar naci en Dundorma no en Pokke, me cuido mi tio con nada mas que un año de vida, mi padre no pudo cuidarme debido a que siempre estaba fuera de casa, ademas mi tio murio hace año y medio y tube que apañarmelas solo - dijo mientras sollozaba Entonces ¿tu hermano?, es mi primo, vivimos tan juntos que ya comenzabamos a tratarnos como hermanos, se fue de casa a los 14 años cuando tenia yo 15 y, a partir de hay, comence a vivir solo hasta que llegaste tu hace 3 meses '' - dijo ya llorando ''Tranquilizate, te prometo una cosa, buscaremos respuestas acerca de tu padre y tu madre, te lo prometo - conteste muy seguro Al dia siguiente a las 7:15 PM ¿Estais listos? - contesto el Una pregunta ¿como te llamas? - conteste David - contesto ¿Como iremos a Val Habar?- contesto Eliezer En barco arenoso, al llegar a Val Habar, nos esperara el capitan, y te tiene una sorpresa, hermano - contesto David ¿hhh?- murmuro Iggy Tras el comienzo de la travesía nos llego un paquete de los cazadores a sueldo Aqui tienen, la siguiente misión... Rathalos - dije mientras leia Raths llevale esta carta a los cazadores antes de que partamos ¡Rapido! - dijo Iggy Tras la llegada de Raths, reunimos todo lo nuestro en el barco, con una sorpresa Nosotros nos quedamos a defender el fuerte-fuerta ¡Cha! - dijo Cha-Cha El imbécil tiene razón yambá - dijo Kayamba Bien chicos os quedareis aqui hasta que vuelva - dijo Eli Hasta otra jefe - dijeron los dos El viaje empezo antes de lo debido, ya que a Sylex le entro el panico areno-maritimo hiahhh - grito Sylex asustado No tengas miedo es solo arena - conteste De pronto salio un Delex de la arena y me mordio el dedo pero de pronto Sylex le lanzo un rayo provocandole al Delex una muerte instatanea y ami del alto chispazo que me dio se me puso el pelo de punta Dios mio - dije al desmayarme En el transcurso de 2 dias llegamos a Val Habar la tierra Natal de Iggy Ya estamos aqui, ¡Val Habar! otra cosa ¿Desde cuando tienes un Peco? - dijo David Ni lo preguntes pendejo y ¿donde esta el Dinovaldo? - dijo Iggy Es tan raro que se ofrece una recompensa de millón y medio de zennys solo por la cola, se encuentra en el monte cielo y de momento nadie lo ha derrotado - Dijo David Me lo pido - conteste ¿Eso es una opción? - dijo Ankalos cagado No - contesto Iggy Bien ¿donde esta el capitan? - conteste Ahi mismo - dijo Iggy reconociendole ¡Capitan! -dijo Iggy llamandole Cuanto has crecido, dime ¿que buscas? - dijo el Capitan Al Dinovaldo - dijo Iggy muy seguro Bien si quereis cazarlo debemos ir a Harth, allí os darán el equipamiento necesario, id haciendo misiones de mientras - dijo el capitan Bien cogeremos esta : Buen Probicho Un Seltas '' - dije yo ''Ah no, yo voy a coger otra, me pido esta, Recolección: Monte Cielo Sin peros hasta luego - dijo Ankalos muy seguro sin escuchar nuestras advertencias Bien entonces nos vamos A partir de aqui la trama se parte en dos Guau mirad este sitio - Dije asombrado Es la Estepa Otoñal segun pone aqui - Dijo Eli Vamos a por el Seltas - dijo Iggy Mientras tanto en el monte cielo Bien vamos a la zona 8 a ver que hay - dijo Ankalos a si mismo Se estaba dirigiendo a la zona donde reposaba el Rey Alado Ay ¡Dios mio! - Dijo Ankalos alarmado despertando al Wyvern Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - rugio el wyvern Mientras tanto en la Estepa Otoñal Ahhh - sono el eco ¿Que fue eso? - dije Algo, volvamos a lo nuestro, ¡Muere bicho! - dijo Iggy mientras apuñalaba por la espalda al Seltas Volviendo con Ankalos aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai - Decia Ankalos mientras era perseguido por el wyvern enfurecido Ai no - dijo mientras se caia al nido donde dormía el Dinovaldo, provocando un choque de titanes. La pelea duro unos 5 minutos en la cual el Dinovaldo salio muy mal herido, se resguardo en su cueva de la cual no se pudo levantar He de ayudarle - dijo Ankalos mientras se armaba de valor para acabar con el Dinovaldo Levanto su espada y antes de darle el golpe final ¡No puedo!, no puedo matar a el ultimo wyvern de esta especie - dijo Ankalos Este salio rapidamente para buscar hierbas y setas para crear pociones Tomatelo todo - dijo Ankalos mientras tambien le daba por error una Mega-Droga Demoníaca AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - rugio ferozmente Dinovaldo Ai no, ¡no me comas! - Dijo Ankalos Llorando antes de llevarse la sorpresa En vez de matarlo este Wyvern empezó a lamerle a favor por lo que le había echo Uffffff - dijo Ankalos mientras suspiraba Este tras salir de la cueva noto que el wyvern le seguia ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Ankalos Iahh - Grito el Wyvern ¿Quieres venir conmigo y hacerme compañia? y otra cosa ¿Y Rex? - Pregunto Ankalos Aqui, nya, llevo en tu bolsa todo el rato, aveces me tomo tus pociones, nya - dijo Rex asfixiado ¿Que pasa aqui? ahhhhh - grito mientras se le quedaba la cara palida Este es... es verdad no tienes nombre ¿Que te parece Ala Quemada? - dijo Ankalos Iahhh - dijo Ala Quemada Veras la cara que pondran los demas de envidia - dijo de envidia, no, de trauma -dijo ironico Rex Ankalos volvió pero al llegar a Val Habar Es el - dijo un cazador a por el dijo - otro Nosotros fuimos a defender a Ankalos y su nuevo amigo estuvimos reteniendo cazadores hasta que Sílex se puso por medio y los espanto a todos Bien ahora debes explicarnos esto - dijo Eli mientras señalaba al wyvern Despues de que nos contara la historia le dimos la bienvenida al nuevo integrante el cual respondio con lametones inflamables, sufrimos quemaduras un tiempo asi que nos pusimos en marcha hacia Harth y el capitan se quedo en blanco al saber que teniamos con nosotros al Dinovaldo, asi que lo metimos en al almacen, el cocinero tubo que llevar sus platos a mano todo el viaje o quizás exagere porque los puso en el suelo. Mientras tanto Capitan, quisiera hablar sobre mi padre, ¿Que le paso y donde esta mi madre? - dijo Iggy procupado yo estuve cerca para enterarme de la conversación No lo sabemos, fue el mejor cazador que tuvimos en esta casa - dijo Lo ultimo que supimos de el fue que fue a cazar un gran monstruo junto a los cazadores de elite y tras esto ellos volvieron solos, lo unico que dijeron fue - Lo hizo todo por nosotros '' - contesto el capitan'' ¿Hay alguien que pueda saberlo? '' - dijo Iggy ''Solo el lanzero, tras esto el comandante se retiro a las montañas, la artillera no la volvimos a ver y el aprendiz, ahhhh, pobre chico, desaparecio en una mision sin dejar rastro - Dijo apenado el capitan ¿Sabes quien puede ser mi madre? - dijo Iggy dolido ya sollozando No, lo siento chico, iros a dormir yo me quedare concuciendo y y os despertare - Dijo el capitan Iggy ¿Que te pasa? - dijo David Nada dejame - dijo Iggy llorando ¿Sabes que le pasa Sancho? - pregunto David Ha estado preguntando al capitan sobre su pasado, y ¿En que trabajas , me pica el gusanillo? - dije yo Soy el recepcionista, hace un año la recepcionista se fue a estudiar y me contrataron de momento solo Iggy lo sabe, ¿no os lo dijo? - dijo David Venga todos a dormir nos espera una noche movida - dijo el capitan Si señor - dijo el cocinero A tus ordenes - dijeron el Wygnate y el Coloso Ok - dijo Eli Ese mismo dia a las 2:16 AM Despierten hemos llegado - dijo el capitan mientras nos despertaba Un poco mas mami - dijo Ankalos con sueño De pronto el bravio Dinovaldo Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr - rujo Ala Quemada ¡Joder! - Dijo Ankalos A la mierda el sueño - dijo Eli ¡Se me queman las patatas! - dijo el cocinero siendo despertado Bien, un dia mas de vida - dijo el Coloso Ahh - dije yo Eh Iggy no despierta, ¡Despierta Dormilon! - dijo David tirando a Iggy de la litera Me cago en todo tus tulipanes y me sobra mierda pa' rellenarte los huevos - Dijo Iggy mosqueado Bien hecho Ala Quemada - dijo el capitan Sean bienvenidos a Harth - dijo la Hija del Jefe Hola pequeña ¿Como esta tu padre? - dijo el capitan Peor - dijo triste ¿Que le pasa? - contesto Iggy Fue envenenado - dijo David Por quien - Dije yo No lo sabemos, pero fue un monstruo desconocido - dijo el capitan Creo que puedo ayudaros, pero necesito una muestra de sangre ¿Teneis vendas? - Dijo Eli mientras sacaba su cuchillo Si, te llevare a donde esta el - dijo ella Bien - dijo Eli Aqui esta Hola pequeña - dijo el Jefe Este hombre nos ayudara - dijo ella Señor levante el brazo esto puede que te duela - dijo Eli mientras seccionaba una parte del brazo para que la sangre fluyera El veneno es espeso, digame ¿me puedes describir el monstruo? - dijo Eli Cuello largo, lengua condientes y muy feo - dijo ella Baruragaru ¿Hace cuanto que ocurrio? - Dijo Un dia - dijo ella Pongamosnos en marcha necesito una muestra de veneno para anular los efectos, solo le quedan 5 horas de vida - dijo Eli Nos pusimos en marcha para salvarle la vida al jefe ¿Donde esta? - dijo Eli Creo que se fue por ahi - dijo Ankalos lleno de valor señalando las huellas ¿Que te pasa hoy Ankalos, no eres el mismo? - dije Seguimos las huellas hasta un pequeño lago entonces.... ¿Que fue eso? - dije yo Se ha roto algo - dijo Ankalos De pronto sale disparado del agua un monstruo con una legua horripilante de color morado, este monstruo había sido presa del vaho del Gore Magala, estaba infectado Oh, No - dije El monstruo a punto de devorar a Ankalos el cual había caído, se paro y miro hacia los arbustos, con Ankalos presa bajo sus zarpas, se quedo mirando a los arbustos hasta que por su espalda... roarrrrrrrrr - rugio Ala Quemada mientras le masacraba el cuello Jodete macho - dije yo impactado al mismo tiempo que exclamado Mientras sacábamos a Iggy incrustado del suelo Ala Quemada consiguió salvar a Ankalos arrancándole la cabeza al leviathan ¡Consigamos la muestra de veneno! -dijo Iggy con la cabeza llena de tierra Vamonos, pero antes carveemoslos- dijo Eli Tras esto nos pusimos en marcha hacia Harth Dele esto a su padre, se pondrá bien - dijo Iggy mientras le daba la cura a la chiquilla sonrojado Tio, esa chica te gusta ¿No? - dijo Ankalos con cara rara Eso es una patraña como un camello de gorda - dijo iggy enfadado y a la vez sonrojado Proximo dest...... - se corto el capitán Pero entonces............. ROarrrrrrrrrrrrrr - se escucho desde la cueva ¿Que fue eso? - pregunte Parecio un deviljho tras un coito - dijo Iggy Vayamos a ver - dijo Ankalos Vamos - Dijo Eli Justo antes de entrar en la cueva Ankalos le pregunto a Iggy... Iggy, un segundo, ¿podrias hacerle un armadura anti-wyverns a él? me preocupa que le pase algo -dijo Ankalos preocupado Solo si olvidamos que me justa la hija del jefe - dijo Iggy Por mi vale ¿que necesito? - pregunto Ankalos Necesitamos wypiedras, para ello necesitaras 26 bayas dragón, 34 minerales hierro, 1 huevo de plata o dorado como quieras y 3400 zennys - Dijo Iggy Tengo las 3 ultimas solo necesito 24 bayas dragón más - Dijo Ankalos Te las puedo dar por 5000 zennys mas - dijo Iggy Muy bien, pero primero ¡a por el Deviljho Coital! - grito Ankalos Proseguimos a seguir los rugios pero cuando llegamos...... ¡Dios mis ojos, ese Deviljho esta en cinta! - grito Ankalos Creo que voy a....... - dijo antes de vomitar Eli Esperad no va a poner huevos esta saliendo algo - dije yo Ante nuestra sorpresa de s vientre salio un Gore Magala matando al monstruo al instante Chicos tengo una nueva teoría acerca de la infección, creo que los monstruos infectados son como madres o padres de alquiler para el Gore, y los que sobreviven al Parto, se convierten en monstruos Ápex, pero lo primero es irnos de aqui - dijo Iggy en Harth.... Ya sabemos como nacen los gores, bien ELi ayúdame a forjar un Armadura Wyvern - dijo Iggy Muy bien - dijo Eli Al dia siguiente 3 AM Ankalos, esta despierto - pregunto Iggy Dejame dormir mas - dijo Ankalos Iggy coge su martillo y le arrea en la cabeza ¡Au¡ - grito Ankalos Bien ven para acá, y ¡guau! a ver si el coloso me lo puede arreglar, mientras tanto usare la hacha cargada - dijo Iggy Despertare a Ala - dijo Ankalos con un chichon en la cabeza 7 minutos mas tarde Os presentamos la Malla Anti-Wyvern Z - Dijo Eli entusiasmado Venga pruébatela - dijo Iggy mientras le ponía la malla Te queda como un guante - dijo Ankalos A la mañana siguiente - 7:05 AM Giahhhhhhhhh - rugio Silex Gracias Pollo - dijo el Capitan Bien, hoy ponemos destino a Arenas Cheeko - Dijo el Capitan Asi que a ponerlo todo en el Arlug! - dijo el Capitan Media Hora después Bien hecho, ahora vamonos - dijo el capitán Justo antes de despegar aparece un cazador... ¡Esperen, esperen,! ¿puedo ir con vosotros? - dijo el extraño Claro uno mas para la familia, preséntate - dijo el capitán Mi nombre es Manuel Jesús, llámenme Nelo, me gusta usar la gran espada - dijo Nelo Pues toma un regalo - dijo Iggy dándole la gran espada de hueso Gracias ehhh... - pregunto Nelo Iggy, llamame Iggy, no lo necesitare ahora no me gustan las grandes espadas - dijo Iggy Muchas gracias, lo tratare como oro en paño - dijo Nelo Mas tarde a las 2 AM Necesito ir al baño - dijo Nelo despertándose Camino hasta la proa donde estaban los baños pero al volver.... AHHHHH - grito asustado al ver a los dos wyverns ¿Que carajos pasa acá? - dijo Iggy enfadado ¿Quiiienes sooon eessstoss biccchos? - dijo Nelo Asustado Son Silex y Ala Chamuscada, creo que deberíamos habértelo dicho antes - dijo Iggy Deberias pendejo soy mucho mayor que tu - Dijo Nelo Pero no mas experto - dijo Iggy Venga vamos a dormir - Dijo Iggy Tres 3 días después Bienvenidos seáis a Arenas Cheeko - dijo la matriarca tras el aterrizaje del Arlug Hola otra vez señora - dijo el Capitan Bienvenido de nuevo seais - dijo otra vez la matriarca Miau se parece a el - dijo uno de los gatos señalando a Iggy ¿A quien? - pregunte A nuestro difunto amo - dijo el segundo ¿Quien? - volvi a preguntar El que mato al Akantor que mato al marido de la matriarca - dijo el tercero Quizás os referís a su padre ¿verdad? - dijo el capitán Hola capitán, hace mucho de aquello - dijo el cuarto ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Iggy Eran los gatos de tu padre, pero ahora son tuyo - dijo el capitán ¿Vale? ¿Solo soys vosotros? - pregunto Iggy No, somos nosotros 4 y 50 mas - dijo el primero Iggy se quedo con la cara palida y salta Nelo Ahora vas y la cascas pelele - dijo Nelo a carcajadas Ok ok no pasa nada nada nadita nadita nada, pero yo me voy - dijo Iggy aun palido ¿Por que nos as traido acá capitán? - dijo Ankalos Es por que hay un dragon misterioso en el Valle de Lava y necesito que lo ispeccioneis - dijo el Capitan Es esta misión - dijo David Inspecciona el valle y vuelve vivo, parece bien - dijo Eliezer Tiempo después camino el valle de lava ¿Por que vamos 5? ¿No sabeis lo que le paso a la esposa de aquel cazador? que fue con 5 cazadores, por eso el gremio no lo permite - DIjo Nelo No pasa nada que dragon podría se........... - dijo cortándose Ankalos Hiahahhhhhh - rugio el Fatalis Carmesí Oh no - dijo Ankalos quedándose palido y a la vez tieso El Fatalis al avistar esta presa palida alzo el vuelo y fue a por el, en el ultimo momento.......... ¡Cuidado! - grito Eliezer salvándole la vida pero perdiendo la suya Oh no, no te pasara nada - dijo Iggy Tranquilo Iggy - dije yo dándole una bofetada Ankalos al ver que se había sacrificado por el levanto la Katana que actualmente llevaba y de un golpe le atravesó el corazón al Fatalis Carmesí muriendo en el mismo instante Dios mío, ¿Esta bien? - pregunto Nelo ¡Pero no lo ves! ¡Miralo! Le ha roto el abdomen ¡Esta en dos! - Dijo Iggy llorando por la perdida de su mejor amigo Yo al ver esto caí llorando al suelo No puede ser - dije mientras lloraba ¡Por que no yo! - grito llorando Ankalos De vuelta a la aldea.. ¿Y Elizer? - pregunto el capitán Iggy tristemente levanto su casco y se lo dio junto a sus duales Oh no, ¿Qué le paso al pobre? - dijo el capitán Yo tuve que entre lagrimas contarle lo que le paso. Yo creo que ya estas preparado hijo, para saber la verdad - dijo el capitán dirigiéndose hacia Iggy Bien eso que te dije no fue todo, lo único que se es que fue a cazar una de las especies invasoras, pero que entro en batalla con otra, creo que una de las especies fue Estrellian y la otra aun la desconozco, hasta ahí todo lo que se - dijo el Capitan Gracias. por todo - dijo Iggy aun triste Mañana nos pondremos en marcha hacia Cathar, el gran Guru podría ayudarte con mas información - dijo el capitán El alba llega, por primera vez tras la caida de Eliezer... Hay que ponerse en marcha - dijo el Capitan apoyando su mano en mi hombro Yo estaba en el filo del Arlug, sosteniendo aun su casco. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo a llorar. El tiempo pasa, aqui en el arlug, sin embargo, estoy observando a Iggy, que suele ser el bromista, muy decaido, esto le esta afectando mucho. El viaje fue largo, aproximadamente unas 6 horas, pero, por fin, estamos en Cathar. Bueno chicos, aqui se cortan los lazos, este es el final de mi trayecto - dijo Nelo abanzando hacia el sur de Cathar Yo aun desanimado, intente animar al grupo y dije: Intentemos animarnos, David, pon nos una e Rathalos - Dije rapidamente A la orden - dijo David mientras nos daba la autorización Yo y mi equipo, aun abatido tras su perdida, fuimos en busca del Rathalos, estubimos deambulando por el terreno un tiempo, hasta que, Sosa, avistó a lo lejos el enorme Wyvern. Alejo nos dio la señal de que allí estaba, nos fuimos acercando hacia el hasta que nos avisto, entonces yo, fugazmente, salte sobre el enorme monstruo y.... ESTATE ATENTO